The Flower of the Vatican
by Yuki Minamoto
Summary: A Goddess comes to the Vatican. The Pope falls for her.And so do the Preists! Nuns get drunk, do karoke night, and jealously rules. What will the Methuselahs do? What about helping the Pope win the love of his life? How about his siblings? ON HIATUS
1. Prologe

**The Flower of Vatican**

**Disclaimer: I dont own the P****ope or any other characters... I wish...(sigh)******

**_ ---------------------------------------------- PROGLOGE---------------------------------------------------------_**

_ ----------------------------------------The Vaitcan-----------------------------------------------------------_

_It was several months since the war agnainst the Methuselahs v.s. the Vaitcan v.s the Rosencruez Orden. It was a three -way battle between them. Many innocent Methuselahs and Terrans were killed. Now there was tranquitly , peace, and happiness. It was soon then that Sister Esther found out that she was the Queen of Abion. The star-shaped birthmark was her right to be the heir to the throne. She then soon found out that she was also the daugther of Prince Gilbert, that was just assassinated just right after she was born. She was shocked when she found out, and yet, happy that she was the new hope for the world. _

_Shes now crowned Queen of Abion and was attending a dinner party at the Vatican with the New Human Race: the Empress,Seth, for the first time appearing in front of her followers, in her child-like form, her imperal messenger, Ion and his grandmother, Mirka, the Duchess of Modova, and the Duchess of Kiev, Astharose Asran. It was the first dinner party for the Vatican with the Methuselahs and its rulers._

_What they all dont know that a Goddess is going to crash the party and win everyones heart, incuding_ _the Popes!!! What will happen if a Goddess doesnt know how to act human? What if she uses her powers? What if she cant control her powers? What will happen if the Preists fall for her? Nuns acting jealous...drunk... and sing? The Vatican will never be the same... even with a Goddess, there are some things even a goddess cant control!!!!!_


	2. The Meeting

The Flower of the Vaitcan

This is my first fanfiction story so NO flames!!!! Kay?

**Disclaimer: I want to own all the characters... but I don't have any money to buy them sadly. (sobs) I know it sucks!!**

**

* * *

**It was a snowy,cold day at the Vaitcan. Everyone was in the zone to decorate the Vatican for the big dinner party. It was said to be the first Dinner Party for the Methuselahs to come, especially the Queen of Albion coming. The Pope's adviser, Cardinal Sforza, planning this all month since the war. She was heading down a hallway to the Throne room where the meeting between the Pope and his other advisor, Cardinal Francesco di Medici, would talk, or as a passerby would call it_, a yell feast, _between the Pope's adviors.Sforza sighed,"What am I going to do?"she said to herself. "I-I can't get His Holiness to talk to me anymore, and Francesco... he's just to difficult to even talk to. What am going to do?" She walked down the hall, her thoughts surrounding her,'_Ever since Alessandro won the Pope election against our Uncle Alfonso Deste he hasn't been talking to me. I'm worried.'_

Caterina looked at the golden doors in front of her, the Throne Room.She felt the cold,smooth handle around her hand and she quickly pulled it, opening the door to reveal a huge room. The white marble floors and walls were covered with golden rimmed, and red carpets, and in its center was a huge golden globe of the Earth. The Trone was locate against the wall where a nervous looking teen with grayish-hair,wearing all white clothing tried not to look at the testy,darked-haired man pacing across the room. He quickly saw Caterina.

"Where have you been!?" the man yelled, "We have been waiting for ages!" The man looked at his sister as if they weren't related. The pope looked at his advisers fearing that they would start to yell again.and he covered his ears.

Caterina looked at her youngest brother in pity. "Alessandro," she whispered. Then she quickly walked across the room to her brother and patted his head. A rare sign of affection. Alessandro looked up at her and blushed. She whispered in his ear gently and said the same thing his mother quietly said to him when he was scared long ago, "After the rain there's always a rainbow. Remember that." Alessandro smiled and wiped away his tears. "Y-You're right Caterina. You're right. I should remember that." Then he stood up and smiled at his big brother, "Let's get this meeting started shall we?"

------------------------------------------------------- An Hour Later---------------------------------------------------------------

"THAT'S WHAT WE SHOULD DO!!" yelled Fancesco. He pointed at his sister.Caterina looked at him with a wary look. "Well, that's what I think we should do, less killing less, loss of lives. You know what, we've been arguing about this for days." Caterina walked to the door and looked at her siblings. " I'm going to help the sisters with the decorations." Caterina walked to the door, but Alessandro stopped her. "Wait! C-Caterina, I'll go and help you Wait!" He started to get up, but Francesco stopped him.

"Where in the world are you going? Don't you know that you have a meeting at--." Then big man sighed and rubbed his temples. "You know what, just go-just go, I'll handle the meeting by myself." Francesco glared at his sister and his little brother and stormed out of the room.

"W-why is Big Brother being so mean? He's always so mean to me." cried Alessandro. He crumpled to the ground and sobbed. Caterina looked at her little brother with saddness. _'Alessandro. I'm sorry. I can't do anything to help you._' she thought with guiltyness. Then she walked to the teen and comforted him."Alessandro, I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry-- for everything." Then she and hugged her brother and they cried together.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hey guys!! I know it's been too long!! My cousin's computer broke down and other stuff happened too. I can't believe that it's another school year!! I'm in the 9th grade and I go to Smyrna High as a freshman. I met alot of my old friends from Middle school. Anyway... This was suppose to be a happy ending but I thought to switch it up a bit. You know about the sibling problem and the family. The uncle and the half-brother and sister. I can't to go into that! Anywy see you guys next chapter.**

**Preveiw: Alesssandro finds the girl in his dreams. She's unable to do anything, she has an IQ of a three year old. Even though she looks like a beautiful 18-year-old. Caterina and Alesssandro help her and introduce her to everyone. Father Leno has a liking to the newcomer and finally, the Queens arrive!! Queen Esther and the Empress Seth find the girl and Alessandro in an usual positon... Oh boy!! The girl's name is Yuki and there's alot to her then meets the eye.**

**Please my fans: comment and review! Thank you to my first reviewers:**

**Ninjas wings: hm, please update this sounds good **

**Kurusniku: Should be intresting to see where this goes. Sounds like alot of set up for a lot of fun**

**Vampryo Teuthis: Haha, sounds like fun. Can't wait for chapter one .**

**Wait did that just rhyme? O.o**


End file.
